The Burdens of a Miracle Worker
by snowskull123
Summary: A collection of stories featuring the adventures of Janet and SG-1 over the years in our favorite doctor's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hi! Welcome to the first chapter of this long series of stories told from Janet's point of view. These stories will range from missing scenes, to new stories, to just small weird plots that pop into my head randomly sometimes. Anyways, I own nothing at all. Enjoy!_

! #$%^&*

**The Burden of Mysteries part 1**

The wormhole blasted open in a blue, shimmering wave. Janet stared it down menacingly, shouldering her medical pack and checking her weapon. She rarely ventured out through the naquada ring that rested in their possession, but when she did it was bound to be interesting. Whether it be an alien virus or disease, or just a random jaunt out with a team that happened to need a medic on it, she always found the experience exhilarating.

But when Sam had run into the infirmary, out of breath and looking desperate, still in her off world gear, yelling that they needed a doctor, she felt no excitement. Only fear. She had jumped up and run over, Sam registering her presence after a moment and running out of the infirmary with her in tow. Janet had quickly gotten changed as Sam explained the situation.

The short version was that the town's only doctor had been wounded in an attack and they needed a medic.

"They want me to heal their doctor?" Janet had stopped Sam's explanation as she laced up her combat boots.

"No. They want you to replace him, at least for now."

The rest of the story made Janet sigh and curse alien civilizations and their manors. Apparently Daniel was being held hostage at gunpoint. If SG-1 brought a doctor, a young doctor, before sunset, which was in about a half hour on the planet, he would not be killed.

"Why didn't you just say you would bring one when they asked? Why did it have to go this far?" Janet had questioned when Sam revealed the information.

Sam had just shaken her head, "They didn't ask."

Janet frowned, "So they just took him hostage without even asking for a doctor nicely first?"

"Yep." Sam shrugged, "Guess they wanted to motivate us."

"And why did they ask for a young doctor?"

Sam looked clueless and lost, "Beats me. I didn't really question them though after the guns came out. Come on, we have to hurry. Questions have to come later."

So there Janet was, walking up the ramp toward the rippling event horizon. Sam nudged her.

"Hey, I would hide your weapon. They'll probably confiscate it if they see it."

"Don't like weapons?" Janet nearly put the gun in her leg holster, but then swiftly tucked it against her back, under her jacket and out of sight.

"They don't like them only on their healers." Sam replied with a shrug, "I suppose they think healers shouldn't have the means to harm… at least with dangerous weapons such as guns."

They paused in front of the event horizon as the speaker crackled to life and the strangely reassuring voice of General Hammond washed over them.

"Godspeed."

Sam smiled almost involuntary and glanced at Janet, "Ready?"

Janet nodded and tried for a grin before being whisked away by the cold stream or the wormhole.

She was spat out under a darkening sky, and Janet could see a small modern looking city perhaps less then a mile away with what looked like a wall or thick fence around it. A quick look around verified Sam's story. A group of men and women stood around, weapons holstered but easily seen, with a row of what Janet could only assume were transport vehicles behind them. Janet recognized the ostentatious but still subtle show of firepower for what it was. An intimidation tactic.

One figure stood out from the others. The man had Daniel by the throat, a nasty looking weapon pressing into his temple. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c stood, weapons pointed at the pair and their backs to the 'gate.

"Jarin!" Sam stepped off the dais and walked past the DHD, stopping next to Colonel O'Neill, "We have our doctor. Let him go."

Janet stepped forward into plain sight. He looked her up and down and Janet shook off a feeling of dread and uncomfortableness, her eyes boring straight into the man holding Daniel's gaze.

He laughed, a deep, cold, throaty chuckle, "Well, how should we know you are not lying, Sammantha?" His gaze shifted to Janet again, "I am Jarin, my dear."

"Dr. Janet Fraiser." She responded, still holding his stare, "And I assure you, I am every bit the doctor your requested."

"Prove it, my dear Janet."

Janet was too busy trying to figure out a way to prove herself quickly to be insulted by him calling her his 'dear'.

She figured she couldn't list off medical jargon to prove herself. She would have to impress him in some other way. He was military, by the looks of it. Her mouth curled into a small smile as she mentally categorized the weaknesses his body possessed, arteries exposed, vulnerable areas, pressure points, and other weaknesses in his body. She took a step closer.

"I can count 6, no, 7 ways that Daniel could have incapacitated you by now if he wasn't too worried about diplomatic relationships." She raised her arm up and pointed to his neck, "Carotid artery. Punctured with even a small object and you're dead in seconds, perhaps minutes if you're extremely lucky." She pointed to his arm, "Brachial Artery. He could nick it, you'll be dead in, oh," She paused and tipped her head, "Maybe 100 seconds." She took another step forward and pointed to his wrist, "The radial-ulnar. If he pressed on exactly the right point a few inches down from it with just enough pressure, pain would shoot through your nerves and Daniel would definitely be able to get the upper hand." She smiled sweetly, "I could go on or describe these in in-depth medical jargon, but I figure you would probably want to understand me. That enough proof for you?"

Silence reigned for a moment before he began to chuckle, "Oh, my dear, I believe you. You have got quite the spitfire doctor, Sammantha."

Sam tipped her head as Colonel O'Neill took a step forward belligerently, "Ok, so we met your damned request. Now let him go."

For a moment Janet thought he would actually do it.

But Jarin simply smiled, "I do not think so. I will hold Dr. Jackson in custody until Janet here is done treating our people."

Tension ratcheted up a few notches. Weapons were raised into a read-to-fire position. Safeties were clicked off and stances were shifted. Janet put a hand casually behind her back, her palm resting on her gun.

"Janet." The archaeologist on front of them stared at her, "Can you do this?"

Could she heal all their people? Janet wasn't sure, but she nodded with what she hoped was enough confidence to fool even the most observant person, "Yes."

Daniel smiled, "Make sure Jack doesn't do anything stupid like he usually does for me." He was dragged backwards a few steps and he dug his heels in, cringing as Jarin's nails dug into the flesh on his neck, "Be careful, Janet."

She quirked a small smile, "I was just about to say the same thing to you."

"Doctor." He nodded as much as he could with a glint in his eyes.

"Doctor." She smiled and nodded back as he was dragged away.

Jarin's men retreated with him and got into their transports, leaving only two of their people behind to no doubt watch over and be SG-1's tour guide of sorts. So it was just two of Jarin's men, SG-1, and Janet, minus Daniel. She wondered for a second why Colonel O'Neill or Sam didn't just make the aliens resemble swiss cheese with their weapons after they had declared their intent to keep Daniel. She glanced over at them and got her answer. Teal'c had gripped Colonel O'Neill's shoulder lightly, but powerfully all the same.

Janet had always marveled at the connection the members of SG-1 had. She theorized it was because of the fact that they protected each other every single day out of necessity and at some point it had simply become habit, a critical part that the the team had become ever present. It was a survival instinct. There was also the obvious friendship between the four. Teal'c made a simple gesture, putting this hand on Colonel O'Neill's shoulder, communicating his message with sharp clarity to only a person in tune with him. And the colonel was most definitely one of those people.

Janet turned, zeroed in on the friendlier looking alien and looked him over. The boy, or young man, was maybe 17 or 18 years old. He looked timid, and had blonde hair with a light skin pallor. Janet instantly took a liking to him.

"Hello." She said as soothingly as she could, "I'm Doctor Janet Fraiser."

There was a moment of silence as the remaining members of SG-1 moved away slightly to discuss their predicament and the boy did not offer up any information or conversation. Janet decided that he could use some prompting.

"And you are…"

"Oh!" The boy started and shifted uncomfortably, meeting her eyes only for moment before glancing a few inches to the right of her head, "I'm Enid."

"Enid, that's a nice name." Janet smiled softly, "Could you maybe lead me to your wounded?"

He nodded and began to lead her away. The doctor caught Sam's eye and the astrophysicist nodded, casually breaking away from her team and trailing behind them.

Janet could feel her natural curiosity bubbling to the surface despite the circumstances as she viewed their city and suppressed the tiny voice in the back of her mind whispering that, "curiosity killed the cat".

Despite being no anthropologist or archaeologist, she could analyze the society with what she hoped was an accurate description. They had guns that had the appearance of being quite advanced, even more so then the ones she and SG-1 currently carried. She briefly wondered if they shot energy beams or regular projectiles, and made a note to ask Enid about it later, along with any other prominent weapon that may have injured people. Janet would need to know if she was going to treat these people with any sort of success. They were dressed in slightly crude clothing, nothing that suggested a holier-than-thou persona but at the same time not suggesting an underprivileged society. So perhaps this was a society where appearances were deemed secondary, which was confirmed by the fact that their city, as they neared it, looked like it was built only for the barest minimal of what was needed. Most people they met that possessed advanced technology prided in their appearance perhaps even more then their actual technological level. If Janet was right, this community would be a surprising and lovely change of pace. She made a gut decision and decided that she liked these people… if she ignored the parts about kidnapping Daniel and Jarin calling every woman his 'dear'.

The silence soon became almost suffocating and she quickly cleared her throat, "Enid, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

He shook his head concisely and she continued.

"What type of weapons do your people use commonly?"

He glanced up at her, making eye contact for a brief second before dropping his gaze to a point just behind her shoulder, "We have guns and mer'ta knives."

Janet frowned, "Mer'ta knives?"

A nod from him confirmed her pronunciation of the foreign word, and he explained it with a soft voice, "It is a technologically advanced knife. Um… here, let me show you, if that's okay." At her small nod, he reached down and pulled a knife out of his belt… or the hilt of a knife. He held it out to her and she took it gingerly, examining it closely. It was all black and seemed very well constructed. She glanced on the side and noticed a series of three symbols, a simple white circle, a V below that, and then an arc below that. Her forehead creased in concentration for a few moments before she looked to Enid for help.

"To make the actual knife part come out, press your finger against the circle. To retract it you do the same thing. If you want to make the blade serrated, touch the middle symbol. To make it normal, press it again. And if you want it to have an electric charge that will disorient a person then press the arc. Press it again when you don't want it electrified. Oh, and don't worry about accidentally activating the different features when you are gripping it, it is calculated to only register finger tips." His voice was getting stronger and more confident as he spent more time talking to her, and his eyes glittered with excitement at being able to explain his technology to her.

Her jaw twitched slightly in surprise as she brushed her finger against the circle. The silver blade shot out as faster then she could blink, the light from the two suns reflecting off the polished metal. It was a beautiful knife, well sharpened and very well cared for. She brushed her finger almost hesitantly against the V and slices of the blade that she didn't even know were present slid out of view. She watched with fascination as the knife took a mere second or two to shift and become serrated. But then her thoughts were torn away to darker matters.

"Whoa." She breathed quietly, not marveling at the blade itself anymore, but attempting to calculate how much more damage this mer'ta knife could do to the human body compared to a regular combat knife. Janet touched her finger to the V and the circle again, taking a moment to watch the blade disappear before handing it gently back to Enid and continuing her line of questions.

"Enid, I have a question about the guns here." She paused for a quick moment, "What do they shoot?"

He titled his head at her question with confusion.

"Does it shoot energy beams or projectiles?" She clarified.

"Um… Neither Doctor Frasier. It shoots pulses."

"Pulses?"

"Yes." He said as they reached the maybe 9 foot tall wall around the city, him pressing his hand to a square on the wall and walking into the city confines through a section that had slid down to create a doorway for them, "I learned in schooling that we used to use metal projectiles but then we found that pulse guns saved more money because we didn't have to buy the, uh. projectile things… um-"

The previously silent Sam jumped into the conversation suddenly as she stepped over the threshold of the city and the wall sealed behind them, "Bullets?"

He started in surprise at her interjection but recovered surprisingly quickly, "Yes. Thank you, um…"

"Major Sammantha Carter. Call me Sam." She said.

"Okay. I'm, uh, Enid." He said, shifting his gaze between the two women shyly.

Sam took a moment to smile at him as she fell into pace with them and her curiosity got the better of her, "Enid, these pulse weapons. What exactly to they do to a person when they are hit with one?"

"Oh, th- they send a powerful jet of energy that will completely mashes up the internal organs of the person but only in the area it hit. It leaves only a, uh, a big bruise on the outside- er- skin."

Janet's mind swirled with the possible injuries. Obliteration of internal organs via pulse gun? That was something she had most definitely not seen before, and these injuries were bound to soon transform into the bane of her existence. Janet turned her attention to Sam and smiled slightly at the excited way she was sending a barrage of rapid-fire questions at Enid, who simply glanced at her pleadingly for help after adopting a deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"Sam." Janet caught her eye, "Maybe ask more pertinent questions to our situation?"

Her friend's ecstatic and slightly childish expression vanished as she mulled over Daniel's situation.

"Enid," Sam started as they neared a large warehouse-like building, "Do you know why Jarin is keeping one of our people hostage?" She passed and seemed to consider a thought, "Does he want him for something besides making us cooperate?"

The perceptive question was spoken with a kind tone, no trace of any anger or judgement detectable, but Enid did not react as Janet expected him to.

"It- he-" The boy started stuttering over his words, his eyes darting left and right wildly as they stopped inside the doorway of a large building, "You- you are trying to trick me!"

"What?" Janet's eyes widened, "No! Enid, it was just a simple question-"

"No." He backed away from them, "No I can't tell you. You will try to take it from us. We can't tell outsiders. You'll take it. No." He shook his head, "This is where the patients are. I, I have to go." He turned and fled.

Janet blinked at the retreating form of the boy, "Okay." She said slowly, "What just happened?"

Sam's smile was grim, "I think we just figured out that these people are hiding something from us. Something big."

"What?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Daniel's in deep, deep trouble."

Janet resisted adding the words, _And so are we_.

**A/N:** Hello! So this is going to be one long continuous series some with one part, some with two, and only a select few with three parts. Anyone with suggestions for future chapters, please tell me and I will do my best to write them. Also, I need a beta for my story, so anyone willing to edit my story please let me know! Next up will be The Burden of Mysteries part 2. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Burden of Mysteries part 2**

She woke up with the world turned sideways.

A groan quickly followed and she peeled her face off the floor, standing up and rolling her stiff neck. She shook out her limbs, checking herself for injuries and only finding minor ones that, considering her current predicament, could wait.

She had been in situations like this before, though not a frequently as the people who went off world regularly. So, she din't panic. She didn't freeze. She remained calm, as any good doctor would do in a trauma situation. And she decided to treat this predicament as such.

The first step in trauma was to asses her surroundings.

She was in a room. It was a brick room with dim lighting that flickered every so often. It was a completely empty room, besides the lights on the ceiling and herself. And that could only mean one thing. There was nothing she could use to escape. She bit back a curse and dropped her head onto her chest. So much for making it home for a movie with Cassie that night.

The second step was to organize priorities.

She needed to find out where she was, gather information. Then she could formulate an accurate escape plan and execute it. She gave a short nod, silently moving on to the next step.

The third step was to go to her highest priority and do what the situation called for.

After she took moment and organized her thoughts, she looked up as voices could be heard floating down the hall. From the sound of it, someone was getting a thorough ass-whipping, similar in many ways to the sound of her a few days ago when she had lectured Cassie about sneaking out. The voices started getting louder, nearing the room, and she walked toward the metal door, trying the handle. It didn't budge, so she took a step back and listened, trying to discern what they were saying. She was so focused on figuring it out, that it took her a moment to realize that the voices were right on the other side of the door. She stiffened and backed away as the door creaked open.

A man stepped inside. He had jet black hair and a rough face, a scar jutting across his cheek. Stubble formed on his face; most likely a few days worth. He had a large stature, and was easily 6 feet tall. He towered over Janet as he took another step closer. She resisted the urge to step away.

"Hello." He said, "My name is Kalmin."

She stared at him suspiciously, "Janet."

Nothing about him suggested he meant any harm. His body language was relaxed, but she could tell that he was alert of all his surroundings. A small smile crinkled the corners of his mouth but his eyes still held a dusting of coldness in them. He seemed like the perfect military man, and for exactly that reason Janet decided not to trust him.

"Now, Janet." He said, "It is my understanding that you are a doctor."

She said nothing, and after a moment a small snort drew her attention to a man behind Kalmin that she hadn't noticed before. Her eyes narrowed as recognition dawned. He was one of the people who had attacked the medical building.

"Alright." Kalmin continued as if the snort didn't happen, "Don't answer. I'll just not inform you about what has happened to your friend." He moistened his lips, "Daniel Jackson."

Her eyes snapped to his face and searched his gaze, determining if he was bluffing or not. His expression gave away nothing and she bit back a curse. _So,_ she thought, _two can play that game._

"Oh, really?" She raised a single shaped eyebrow, "I didn't know kidnappers were in the business of helping people."

The man scoffed, "Oh, we are not kidnappers."

"Could've fooled me."

"No. We are NOT kidnappers." The man said firmly, taking another step closer. Again Janet fought the urge to step away from the looming figure as he spoke again, gesturing to the man behind him, "Flynn was just receiving a reprimand for his… crude approach to your recruitment. He and his men got a little overzealous after it was revealed that you were aiding our enemy."

Janet felt a fiery blaze of protectiveness, "The ones whom you attacked unprovoked while they were injured and unarmed?"

The man who had been part of the attack on the medical facility, Flynn, had taken a step further into the cell but still stayed in Kalmin's shadow, muttering, "Unprovoked my ass."

"Excuse me?" Janet titled her head to face him.

Kalmin silenced Flynn with a look, "Now is not the time. Now, where were we?"

"No, it is the time." said Janet, "I deserve to know."

"Janet, there is no time. Now, if you want to help your friend then you will do what I tell you."

She thought it was strange that he hadn't called her his 'dear' once.

There was a slight pause in the conversation after her revelation, and Janet took a moment to consider her response. She wasn't sure why these people needed her, but if they went through all that trouble to get her, she could hazard a guess that they were desperate. She could use that against them.

"No. I won't help you until you tell me what is going on. Why do you need me in particular so badly? What is this war about?"

He hesitated, and Janet internally congratulated herself.

"Kalmin, we don't have time." Flynn took another step forward.

The man in question sucked in a breath, "But we need her help. We do not have a choice."

Janet waited with bated breath as he sighed and gestured with his hand.

"Follow me, and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

She gave a short nod of agreement and followed him out the door.

As they walked through a countless number of bland hallways, Janet lost track of the path they took and cursed silently, simply following and turning her thoughts inward upon herself. Janet was almost excited, but the terrifying nature of the situation repressed that particular emotion. She never got to go on adventures under normal circumstances. She always stayed on base, getting the information after the fact, and Janet secretly hated that. She was a doctor, but she wanted just as much to go through the gate and learn about the different cultures and explore the unimaginable number of mysterious worlds as well as save people's lives. Janet had never told anyone, it was her guilty desire, but when she heard about all the exploits off the off world teams, cheating death, protecting the innocent, saving worlds, she so badly wanted to know how she would react in those situations. And now she would be able to know. She would finally get her answer.

"Janet."

Her head snapped up, and she found herself standing in the doorway to an empty room. Well, empty besides a clear sheet of what looked almost like glass standing maybe 10 feet tall by 10 feet wide. she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"How-"

Kalmin held up a finger and she calmed her jaw shut, not wanting to ruin her chances of finding out what was going on. He stepped closer to the glass, and when Janet glanced at the floor she could see that he was now standing in a circle painted on the floor.

"Activate." He said, his voice loud enough to echo around the small room.

The instant that the word was out of his mouth the glass lit up, images scrolling past far too fast for her to see clearly. He held up a hand.

"Stop."

And the images stalled. Unfamiliar writing scrolled down at the bottom of the glass but she simply ignored it to avoid getting a headache, focusing on the pictures instead. She watched as Kalmin swiped a hand in the air bringing a different picture onto the glass and then dismissing another one until there was only a single photograph on the screen. She frowned at it and took a step closer.

The picture was of some sort of device. It looked quite advanced, even more advanced then any other technology on the planet, and that included the sheet of technological glass in front of her. It looked almost like two sarcophaguses stuck right next to each other; it had the same shape and size, but it wasn't gold and it didn't have any emblems on it. One of the boxes was black and the other was white, and they were completely smooth except for the lines on the top that outlined what she assumed were doors or lids of some sort, and then a small sheet of glass on the end of each that she was almost positive were some sort of control panel. But she couldn't be sure of anything at this point.

"What is it?" She asked, her gaze still fixed on the picture.

"It's what this war is about." Kalmin said softly, "It is an abomination."

Janet stayed quiet, hoping for him to elaborate, and he didn't disappoint.

"We simply call it the 'device' or the 'abomination'. Both are fitting descriptions. It-" He paused, "Actually, let me start at the beginning." He took a breath and Janet turned her attention away from the screen and to him instead, "Many years ago, the city was ruled by a group of people that all descended from the same line of people. They were all related, and this was very unfortunate for them, as they had a disease, and it was a deadly and incurable one. After they hit middle age, their bodies began to deteriorate and they had a few months at most to live. It was quite… horrific. The family had the best doctors called to try and fix them, but nobody could. So, they tried even harder, pulling all the doctors from all of their duties to try and fix them. So the city had no doctors to help the general population. The people started to riot, and the doctors did as well. So, they jailed the most outspoken of the protesters and then dismissed the doctors from the job, deciding that only technology could fix them."

Janet thought she could see where this story was going, and she didn't like it, "So, they built this." She gestured to the picture on the screen, "What does it do? How could it cause a war if it cures a previously incurable, deadly disease?" The questions ran rampant through her mind, desperate to come to the surface.

"The engineers that made this… were brilliant. They created the impossible. They were able to map the brain, and even create a vessel for it. A small technological disk that can store a human conscience."

Dread began to collect in the pit of her stomach as he continued.

He pointed at the picture, "These two devices are linked. Each holds a person. The white box holds a unhealthy person, and the black holds a healthy one. It swaps the bodies' consciences. The conscience of the healthy body is then stored in a disk, and the conscience of the unhealthy person is allowed to live in the healthy body, while the diseased body is destroyed."

An image of Machello's body swapping device flashed through Janet's mind, but she pushed it aside, "Wait." her mind swirled, "How did the sick people get people to swap bodies with them willingly?"

He didn't say anything, and the pieces clicked.

"Oh, God. They don't. They kidnap people." The temperature of the room seemed to lower dramatically, and Janet suppressed a shiver.

He nodded gravely, "Yes. In the beginning it was people who spoke out against them, or even just prisoners. Now, after the rebellion started, everyone they capture is either swapped, killed, or tortured. None are left able to function."

There was still something that didn't add up for Janet, "But it seems like this has been going on for a while." At his confirmatory nod, she continued, "So shouldn't the disease have been eradicated by now? Didn't they switch bodies enough times?"

"Yes, it is gone. But they became corrupt. They swap bodies almost for enjoyment now."

Janet's jaw dropped open. They were essentially killing people for fun. She swallowed.

"And then Daniel?"

"Probably has been switched. I am sorry."

She squeezed her eyes shut and took few deep breaths. Still with her eyes closed, she spoke.

"Can we get him back?"

"Yes."

She nodded, breathed out, and opened her eyes, "What do you need me to do?"

A small smile formed on his face, "Okay, that is a good start." He paused, "You were wondering earlier why we needed you in particular. I will answer you as a thank you of sorts for agreeing to help, but then we must get to work."

Janet nodded, her curiosity building.

"We have been attempting to get into the building that houses the device and the consciences, but it is highly guarded and we cannot get someone even close to it. We needed to recruit someone that they could trust. We started, not with soldiers, but with doctors, the most compassionate of the enemy. Instead of killing our enemy during battles, we would simply wound them so doctors would come out onto the field. Then we would take them with us to our home base and attempt to turn them to our side. All of them would not listen to a single word we said, but we kept attempting to turn them. Soon, the amount of doctors on their side dwindled drastically, as we were holding them all. I am assuming that is the reason they were so desperate to get you to help them. Once we heard that visitors had come we were planning on somehow getting them to help us, as they were neutral parties. But then we heard a doctor, you, were also coming, and decided that you would be the best to take. You would most likely listen to us, so we chose you."

Kalmin stopped and started messing with the glass again, turing back to face her briefly, "Does that answer your question?"

She nodded, "Thank you."

He gave no sign that he had even heard her, scrolling through pictures so quickly it made her head hurt. Suddenly, the swirl of colors froze and two pictures remained. A map, and a building.

"Okay," He said, "Down to business." He pointed to the picture of the building, "So that is the building where the device and the disks are stored. And that," He gestured to the next picture, "Is a map of the city. Now-"

He quickly explained where everything important was, and she attempted to absorb it all. When she nodded to him, he continued.

"All we need you to do is one thing. Get into the building, and destroy a critical piece from the device."

She frowned, "How will that help?"

"There is only one device, and this particular part is one they do not have extras of. It will take them many months to replicate it and get the device running again. If you succeed, it will give us the freedom and the advantage to maybe win this war once and for all."

"But-" the wheels turned in her head, "What about Daniel? How can we get him back if I disable the device?" She paused, "I am willing to help you, but me and my friends cannot stay here and wait for you to win the war so we can get Daniel back. We will need to go home."

Kalmin nodded, "The consciences should be stored in the same room. You can find your friend's and once you are there I can tell you how to put him back into the right body. Then I can walk you through the process of how to disable the device." He held up a small object, leaned closer, and fitted it in her ear, "I can communicate with you though this."

Janet's heart was pounding. This was what Sam, Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c did. Not her. She was just the doctor. She hadn't expected to become the turning point in an awful war when she stepped through the gate that day, and to be honest it was kind of freaking her out. She was excited for an adventure, not to become a _spy_. This was a whole new branch that she was sure would collapse underneath her soon enough.

Kalmin seemed to notice what she was thinking, "Janet." He said quietly, "Relax. All you have to do is get to the building, put your friend back together, and disable the device."

"What about my other colleagues? Why can't they help me?" Having a few highly trained soldiers with her would ease some stress of the situation.

"No. It would draw too much suspicion to have them with you. I will send men to find and alert them to meet you at the ring, the pool, outside the city, but this is a secretive mission for one, not a group."

Janet was hesitant, but she nodded all the same. For some reason, she trusted this man and his judgement. She was a far cry from a military strategist, and this man sounded like he knew what he was doing.

"Okay." She said, "Where do I start?"

"Come with me." He said, "It'll have to look like you escaped from us, so I will not give you back your things." He walked out of the room and down the hallway with her behind him, stopping at a door and opening it to the outside world, "I will give you this though, if you know how to use it."

He held out the handle of a knife, and Janet instantly recognized it as one of their fancy weapons; a Mer'ta knife.

She grasped the weapon and then slipped it into her pocket, "I know how to use it."

"Good." He put a hand on her shoulder, "Remember, I'll be in contact with you the whole time. Good luck, brave doctor."

She offered a weak smile, and stepped outside, the door swinging closed behind her.

_Well_, she thought, _now all I have to do is save a world from evil body-swapping people by breaking into a high security building, swapping someone's conscience, and ultimately disabling a high tech device with only a knife to help me._

Janet shoved her anxiety aside forcefully and started hiking toward the city.

"Piece of cake."

_**To be continued…**_

! #$%^&*

A/N: So, there it is! I'm not too happy about how this chapter turned out, but I have a small case of writers block and I thought, "What's the worst that could happen?" and published it. So please tell me what you think. Also, if anyone would like a specific chapter to be written, I would love to take suggestions. The final part of this chapter (The Burden of Mysteries part 3) should be up within the next two weeks I hope, but no promises! I thank all of those people who are about to review.

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Burden of Mysteries part 3**

When Janet was nearing the city, she realized she needed to look convincing. It needed to look like she had escaped from Kalmin's base. The first person, the first guard of the city, started to come into view just beyond a small hill, and Janet started to panic.

Then she stopped. She stood there, the wind blowing strands of hair around her, only meters from the city, the only thing keeping her from being spotted being a small hill with tall yellowing grass waving serenely in the wind. The opposite of her thoughts. She needed to lie. She needed to act. She needed to think. Janet took a breath. Then she smiled, her eyes brightening as an idea came to her. She took another steady breath and started jogging toward the man, her pace speeding as she neared him.

Janet had always been a great actress, and she had once had a Theatre teacher in high school that she loved. Mrs. Hangle. And she was an amazing teacher. There was one thing that she always said that stuck with Janet through her entire life, for some unknown reason. Right now, Janet was beyond thankful for that unknown reason.

_The secret weapon of any actress is memories. Emotional memories will be there for you when you are at a loss as to how to portray an emotion. Recall the memory, focus on your character, and the rest will come._

So Janet thought of Cassandra, and Nirti, that bitch, and her family, her ex-husband, her father dying, Cassie's pneumonia scare, the Goa'uld terrorizing her SGC family, her mother's cancer diagnosis and recovery, and when she was in fifth grade and Tammy Carter pulled her hair and called her fat.

Janet thought of all those times and bit her lip sharply to keep from crying out, damn strong emotions, and only let a few small, heavy tears run down her cheeks as she ran, her hair flying around her head as she approached the guard. She sprinted straight up to him and then, in a sudden attempt to remain in character, flung herself at him. Startled, he dropped his gun as Janet clutched at his arm.

"Please. They took me. Help me, please help me." She sucked in a breath and willed her voice to shake in what she prayed was a convincing way, "I- I got away but… but they might come for me please protect me. Please, please please."

Her pleading and acting skills must have struck a chord because he instantly came to her aid, helping her stand properly, saying soothing words, and leading her carefully inside the city walls. She tried not to think of the people he had probably killed to live in that body.

As soon as they got through the walls, they were swarmed by people, she was handed off one, two, three times until someone led her to a building, a medical building from what she could tell, and sat her down.

Within the next few minutes, quite a few things happened. She was stood up and taken to a large building that she recognized quite well and nearly grinned in triumph when she saw it. It was the building she needed. The one holding the device. And the one holding Daniel.

The security was extensive, but she was take through with not so much as a weapons scan. But still, as she was lead past the last checkpoint, she was unnaturally aware of the mer'ta knife that was pressing against her back and the earpiece that Kalmin could speak to her through.

Despite her knowing it was there, when a voice crackled over the earpiece, she nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"Holy shit." She muttered. A few people around her cast strange looks in her general direction.

_"Janet. Where are you?"_

She opened her mouth to respond, but then realized that would be an incredibly stupid idea. She cleared her throat and directed a question toward the multiply people swarming around her.

"Where am I?" She paused and then thought of something, "And where are my friends?"

The guard that had originally brought her into the city answered her, "You are in the center of the city, our point of main operations."

"The main building?" She confirmed for the benefit of Kalmin.

"Yes. And your friends requested to go and contact their people via the… Stargate, I believe you call it."

_"Ask them why they brought you here."_

Janet spun around in a circle, "Um, why am I here exactly?"

"Jarin, once he hears of your escape format he enemy, will most likely wish for you to be questioned about your time with them. We are waiting for his orders as he is currently… undisposed at the moment."

Janet didn't like the sound of that.

"So, I'm going to speak with Jarin after he is done with what he's doing?"

She severely hoped they didn't find how she was repeating everything they said to be suspicious at all.

"Or someone carrying out his orders, yes."

_"__Very good, Janet." Kalmin said, the connection crackling every so often, "Now, you must get away from them. Maybe have them take you somewhere private. They will most likely only put one or two guards on you."_

Janet nodded minutely even though she was perfectly aware that he couldn't see her and stumbled sightly.

"I…" she paused for just long enough to be concerning, and multiple eyes turned on her, "I, um, don't feel too good." She rubbed at her eyes, "Can I rest somewhere?"

The response was instantaneous. She was taken by the arm by a guard and lead down the hall to a small room with a cot in it. He brought her into the room and shut the door. Apparently they weren't much for small talk.

"Kalmin." She said quietly, "Are they going to take my body for… swapping?"

_"__No." His voice came back quickly, "But you must escape as soon as possible. Jarin is most likely currently switching bodies. And your friend was captured a few hours ago, so…"_

"Oh, God. She whispered. You think Jarin is swapping to Daniel's body."

_"__Yes."_

Janet didn't wait a single second. She stalked over to the door and yanked it open. The guard looked at her in surprise as she threw the hippocratic oath out the window with a series of strong and very well placed punches. The man crumpled to the floor, out cold, and Janet looked around, "Kalmin? Where do I go?"

_"__Did you take care of the guards?"_

"Yes." She cast a glance down at the man at her feet, "There was only one."

_"__Then drag him into the room and shut the door."_

Janet once again looked down at the unconscious man, just now taking in his considerable size.

"Ya…" She started, coughing slightly, "That's not gonna happen."

There was only the crackling of the silent radio until his voice came over,_ "Because of your extremely small size."_

"Extremely's kind of a strong word…"

_"__Janet."_ He cut in, _"Find the stairs and climb them to the 23rd floor."_

She paused, "You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I kid?"

Janet heaved a sigh, "Fine."

It only took her a minute to find the stairs, and then 4 more minutes of cussing and running to climb up the flights to the 23rd floor. Then she froze.

The 23rd floor was just one giant room. No dividers or anything. The wall were tinted with blue, and Janet was initially confused until she got closer. The entire huge, nearly ballroom-sized room was lined with clear chips with an incredibly amount of circuits inside them. They were all consciences. All of them, trapped. And in the center sat the wretched device.

And it was active, by the looks of it. Lines on the lid of each device were lit up like stars in the night sky.

Then the lights shut off.

The lid of one started to open.

And Janet dove out of sight behind a box of some sort.

Footsteps could be heard against the floor. They were light, soft placed on the hard, cold floor.

Janet risked a look around the box and a back was to her. The man, who looked familiar in some way, was bending down and taking a cup out of the silver device. He straightened and walked over to the wall, sliding the cup into a place, his back still to her. He began to turn around, and Janet quickly registered that she should hide again, but then she got glimpse of his face.

Daniel.

It was Daniel.

But it was all wrong. His mannerisms, the way he held himself. Everything was wrong. Because it wasn't Daniel. It was Jarin.

"Jarin." She glowered at him and raised herself up to her full height, "Put Daniel back into his body."

The man, her enemy, looked surprised for only a moment, then a cocky smirk found it's way onto his face, so foreign on her friend's features, "Why should I?"

Janet stepped around the box and took what she hoped looked like a threatening step forward, "Because. You are no match for me."

He looked a little startled, but he started to laugh, "How can you compare to me, my dear?"

_"__My brave doctor." _Kalmin spoke,_ "This man will not give up without a fight to the death. You probably will not be able to save your friend without killing yourself."_

Janet ignored him. She pulled out her knife and activated it, the blade springing into existence.

Jarin shook his head, "Oh, no, my dear. You won't use that, you won't hurt your friend. Your threat is_ empty_."

Janet narrowed her eyes at him and spit out a curse, deactivating the knife. Triumph gleamed in his eyes. She started to panic. She wasn't a fighter, she wasn't a soldier. She was a doctor, but the universe seemed to be adamantly attempting to tell her otherwise.

"You know what?" she started, "No. You can't do that. No. You don't take people's BODIES. Ever. It's just wrong. You know what?" She took a few steps forward, "The entire universe seems hell-bent on trying to completely destroy everyone's sense of morals. What the hell is wrong with you? I have run into SO many people, so many planets that seem to have no idea what is right and wrong. No sense at all. They just go about they awful, terrible, and inhumane business until someone bothers to come along and change it! It's wrong. What happened to you? What happened to everyone in your stupid, idiotic city? Waging a war so you can swap bodies?! God that is just… God! And here you are, forcing me to be a soldier and a spy instead of a doctor. I AM A DOCTOR. Nothing else. NOTHING. I SAVE people. I don't take down evil people. I don't even yell or cuss that much. You know how many fucking times I have cussed since I got on this planet?I am yelling at you right now and I'm also about ready to cuss you out and that is not even me! I don't do that! I'm the calm person, the nice person. I can be strict but I'm not harsh! I don't do this. This isn't me. You have forced me to become someone I'm not. And I HATE you for that. So much. So you know what? I have no problem with taking you down to become me again. You know what?"

"What?"

"I know your weaknesses." she said, taking another step forward, so they were practically nose to nose, "I know how to take you down."

He sneered at her, "No. Nothing you do can take me down."

"Really?" She said raising an eyebrow, "Because I just did."

She activated the knife and slammed it into his arm and twisted. He screamed in pain and she pulled it out, knocking him unconscious with a swift knock over the head with the butt of her knife.

He crumpled to the floor, and she ripped a long section out of the bottom of her T-shirt. She pulled it around his shoulder and tied it once. Then, taking the now deactivated knife, tied the next knot around the middle of it. She twisted the knife around multiple times, tightening the makeshift tourniquet until she deemed it tight enough, securing the knife handle so the knot stayed just the way she needed.

Janet quickly stood up and ran over to the wall, gently pulling out Daniel's chip and hoping she remembered where it was correctly.

"Kalmin."

_"__Janet?"_

"I have the chip and Jarin is unconscious tell me what to do."

He didn't waste any time,_ "So there are two boxes. The gold and the silver. Put your friend's body in the gold one, and make sure his head is facing up and in the electronic circle inside the box."_

She quickly took a deep breath and grabbed Jarin under his arms, dragging him over to the box. Gritting her teeth and muttering a curse, she heaved him into the box. After a few failed tries, she finally managed to dump him into the box, fixing his head position. She quickly yanked her arms out as the lid of the box slid shut.

"What now?"

_"__Insert the chip into the head of the golden box. There should be a slot."_

Janet walked around the box and ran her fingers over the side, her fingers running over a rectangular slot. She gently pushed the chip inside it, and the box lit up.

_"__Now," Kalmin started, "Go to the opposite end. There should be a glass panel. Touch it once with your finger."_

Janet nodded and did so. Instantly, words in a language she didn't recognize popped up. She frowned and blinked a few times at it.

"Um…"

Kalmin correctly guessed her confusion, _"The word that is in the second row, third from the bottom. Press it once."_

She did so, double and triple checking that she was about to press the right word before hand.

_"__Now give it 30 counts."_

Janet stood and paced in circles around the box. She hated this. She hated it so much. She was excited initially for this opportunity, but she had realized something. She was a doctor. She didn't need these types of adventures. She saved lives. There was no greater satisfaction then knowing that you saved a person's precious life. That was enough for her.

"Janet?" a familiar voice behind her said.

She whirled around and gasped, "Daniel?"

"Ya?" He rubbed a hand over his face and looked around, climbing out of the box, "Uh, what happened?"

Janet resisted the urge to crush him in a hug, "I'll explain later." She said, looking at the wound on his arm. But there was nothing to see.

"Huh." Janet started to undo the tourniquet, slipping the deactivated mer'ta knife into her pocket, "I suppose they did create the device with some healing powers."

He frowned, "Janet?"

"Yes?"

"Why would I need healing?"

"Oh, I stabbed you."

"What?!"

"Uh huh."

He smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling, "You're definitely going to have to fill me in later."

"I will, don't worry. Oh, and Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome back." She smiled, "Oh, and until we get out of here, your name is Jarin."

"Where is here? And who is Jarin?"

"We're in a building in enemy territory. And Jarin is their leader."

Daniel only paused for a second, "I'm not even going to ask. Okay."

_"__Yes." _Kalmin said in her ear_, "And your friend's handprint should have been put into the database by Jarin before he swapped, so all security checkpoints should be easy to get by. But now, for the device. Inside the golden box there is a metal circular piece of technology where you set your friend's head on. Take that and hide it near the pool you use to travel home, we will find it. And your friends should have gotten our message and are probably waiting for you there."_

Janet quickly obeyed, grabbing the metal ring and gesturing for Daniel to come with her.

"Kalmin." She said, "Thank you."

_"__No, thank you, brave doctor."_

With that, she took the earpiece out, slipping it into her pocket beside the mer'ta knife.

"Ready to go home?" She asked Daniel.

"Sure."

She grinned at him and lead the way down the stairs.

Yep, she was just fine with only being a doctor.

**! #$%^&***

**A/N:**

**So here's part three! I know I have gotten an offer for a beta, but they have not responded yet. So, if you want to beta this story, please tell me! Until next time.**

**THE NEXT STORY WILL BE: The Burden of Pigs**


End file.
